fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia/Saga Gilgamesza
Lucy Heartfilia jest jedną z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Wygląd Lucy jest średniego wzrostu piękną blondynką o brązowych oczach. Włosy zazwyczaj związuje w kitę z prawej strony, przewiązując ją wstążką. Na specjalne okazje zatrudnia jednak Raka, swojego Gwiezdnego Ducha. W przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów serii, Lucy bardzo często zmienia ubrania, a niektóre z nich (m.in. strój króliczka czy pokojówki) doprowadziły do tego, że nazywają ją Maniaczką Cosplay'u, szczególnie Bickslow. Lucy zawsze ma w uszach parę kolczyków wyglądających jak dwa serca. Wymiary Lucy na początku serii wynosiły 88-59-88, później jednak uległy zmianie na 86-58-87. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na prawej ręce i jest różowy. Osobowość Lucy jest jedną z najbardziej stabilnych (o ile nie najstabilniejszą) psychicznie i emocjonalnie członkinią Fairy Tail, jako jedyna posiadająca odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Zazwyczaj również boleje nad głupotą i ignorancją współtowarzyszy. Relacje Lucy z członkami drużyny są na bardzo wysokim poziomie, o ile Erzy na początku się bała i robiła wszystko żeby się jej przypodobać to teraz i Erza i Lucy całkowicie się na siebie otworzyły. Gray i Lucy również są bliskimi przyjaciółmi (choć jego ciągłe rozbieranie się doprowadza czasem Lucy do szału). Jednak najbardziej jest przywiązana do Natsu i Happiego. To Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail, a niedługo później stworzyli drużynę, Lucy nie chce iść na misje jeżeli Natsu i Happy nie mogą jej towarzyszyć. Natsu także bardzo często składa nie zapowiedziane wizyty w domu Lucy (a nawet sypia w jej łóżku) i choć ona pokazuje, że bardzo jest tym zirytowana, tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko. Jest ona rozdrażniona impulsywnym i dziecinnym zachowaniem Natsu oraz tym, że wraz z Happy'm dokuczają jej prawie że na każdym kroku, ale mimo to bardzo się o nich troszczy i zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko (przykładem może być to, że podczas Sagi Próby gdy podczas walki z Kainem Natsu został przygnieciony pod skałami i kazał jej uciekać odmówiła mówiąc, że nie chce uciekać sama). Nawet jeżeli Lucy twierdzi, że jest słaba, on potrafi znaleźć w niej siłę. Są oni bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi co szczególnie zostało pokazane podczas Sagi Phantom Lord. Kiedy Lucy została schwytana Natsu był jedynym który usłyszał o jej porwaniu od Gajeela. Lucy wtedy zeskoczyła z wieży wiedząc, że Natsu ją złapie, uratował on ją również kiedy została pobita przez Gajeela (i w wielu innych sytuacjach). A Happy stwierdził, że Natsu rozpłakał się gdy pomyślał, że Lucy odchodzi z Fairy Tail. W Sadze Oracion Seis ona także stara się go uchronić przed upadkiem z wodospadu za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Lucy jest bardzo pewną siebie i swojego uroku oraz sexappealu osobą. Nie czyni z niej to jednak jednostki płytkiej. Wielką pasją Lucy są książki, a jej ulubionym pisarzem jest Kemu Zeleon. Sama nawet zaczęła pisać powieść, ale nie chce żeby ktoś o tym wiedział w gildii (co Happy oczywiście rozpowiedział). Lucy jest córką rodziny Heartfiliów, jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w kraju. Nie miała jednak bliskich stosunków z ojcem, którego określała mianem "najgorszego", za to bardzo kochała matkę. Po jej śmierci opuściła dom rodzinny i przez rok tułała się po kraju. Pomimo faktu, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Lucy stoi ponad swoimi Duchami, to nie zmienia faktu, że ona bardzo je kocha i chce ich szczęścia. Jej uczucia do Duchów są tak ciepłe, że wiele z nich, spotkanych przez nią podczas walk, postanowiło po opuszczeniu aresztowanych właścicieli, się do niej przyłączyć. Co ciekawe, Lucy, pomimo tego, że nigdy nie pokonała ani Gray'a ani Natsu, obaj boją się jej gdy jest w złym nastroju. Do tej pory jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to zrobić była Erza, wystarczająco silna, by swoje racje przypieczętować pięścią. Historia Lucy pochodzi z nieprawdopodobnie bogatej rodziny Heartfiliów. Jej rodzice początkowo byli biednymi członkami gildii kupców 'Love & Lucky', opuścili ją jednak, gdy Layla, matka Lucy, zaszła w ciążę. Imię dla nienarodzonej córki zaczerpnęli z nazwy swojej gildii, w słowie "Lucky" brakowało "k", powstała więc "Lucy". Lucy w rodzinnym domu miała bardzo dobre relacje z swoją matką oraz z służbą. Jej stosunki z ojcem były trudne. On, zapatrzony w swoją firmę i pomnażanie rodzinnego majątku, nie miał ani ochoty, ani czasu na zbudowanie kontaktu z córką. Doszło nawet do tego, że potraktował ją jako przedmiot, by tylko za pomocą intratnego małżeństwa, rozszerzyć zasięg swojego finansowego imperium. Fabuła Saga Gilgamesza ''Czytaj Więcej'': Rozdział 2 thumb|left|176px|Lucy zastanawia się nad zachowaniem Graya Lucy siedzi obok śpiącego Graya, kiedy ten gwałtownie wybudza się ze snu. Dziewczyna jest zmartwiona jego ciągłym majaczeniem. W końcu trochę ją uspokaja i Lucy idzie poszukać dla nich jakieś pracy. Natrafia na ogłoszenie o Turnieju Świętego Maga, w którym można wygrać mnóstwo pieniędzy. Wspólnie dochodzą do wniosku, że należy wykorzystać tę szansę. Mistrz ogłasza, że udaje się na naradę. Równolegle z zamknięciem przez niego drzwi, w gildii zapanował chaos. Lucy stała się ofiarą bójki Graya i Natsu. Kiedy pyta Mirę o przyczynę przyśpieszenia narady Mistrzów Gildii, ta odpowiada, że Makarov o niczym jej nie poinformował. Heartfilia opuszcza Fairy Tail wychodząc przez wielką dziurę w ścianie. Idąc do domu myśli o majakach Graya. Postanawia poprosić o pomoc Juvię, przy której, według niej, chłopak stanie się bardziej rozmowny. ''Czytaj Więcej'': Rozdział 3 Następnego dnia wspólnie odwiedzają Fullbustera. Jest zaskoczona wystrojem jego mieszkania, o które z pewnością dbała jakaś kobieta. Udaje, że musi skorzystać z toalety i kryje się za ścianą, by Juvia mogła porozmawiać z Grayem. Na jej nieszczęście, chłopak od razu ją przejrzał. Po opuszczeniu jego mieszkania przez maga wody, Lucy przyznaje, że się o niego martwi, bo coraz gorzej wygląda. thumb|176px|Reakcja Lucy na widok Białego Klucza Czarodziejka Gwiezdnych Duchów budzi się w swoim przytulnym mieszkanku na ulicy Truskawkowej, kiedy odkrywa, że w jej łóżku pochrapują jeszcze Natsu i Happy. Po powrocie z łazienki dowiaduje się, że obaj są głodni, więc dla świętego spokoju pozwala im pomyszkować w kuchni. Rozmyśla o tym, co powiedział jej Gray dzień wcześniej. Dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że nie mógłby nikogo skrzywdzić. Z zamyślenia wyrywa ją odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Popołudniu Lucy, Natsu i Happy czekają na Graya. Heartfilia chce wcześniej wyjechać do Ayden, bo zamierza pozwiedzać miasto i zrobić w nim zakupy. Kiedy ponagla Fullbustera, ten łapie ją za rękę i ciągnie do schowka na rupiecie. Dostaje od niego jeden z Niebiańskich Kluczy, które jeszcze trudniej spotkać niż Złote. Ich rozmowę przerywa wtargnięcie Mirajane, niebieskiego Exceeda i wściekłego Smoczego Zabójcę. ''Czytaj Więcej'': Rozdział 4 W pociągu do Ayden Lucy ciągle sprawdza, czy ma Biały Klucz w kieszeni. Później dziękuje Grayowi za prezent. Po wyjściu na peron zauważa kobietę, która trzyma w rękach kartonik z napisem Fairy Tail. Okazuje się, że jest to Tya, ich przewodniczka po mieście. Lucy jest zachwycona kolorowym miastem, pełnym straganów i magii. W pewnym momencie zauważa chłopaka, który za pomocą magii poruszał małą laleczką. Po występie dała mu trochę pieniędzy. Następnie Tya zaprowadziła ich do Yamato, Świętego Maga, który oznajmił, iż turniej przesunięto i odbędzie się dopiero za cztery dni. Do tego czasu mają się troszeczkę rozejrzeć po mieście i zrelaksować. Mężczyzna pyta Lucy, czy posiada któregoś z tzw. Niebiańskich Duchów. Ta, szturchnięta przez Graya, odpowiada, że nie. Chłopak tłumaczy jej, iż musi być trochę ostrożniejsza. ''Czytaj Więcej'': Rozdział 5 thumb|160px|left|Lucy przywołuje Noira Kolejnego dnia Heartfilia pierwsza wstaje z łóżka. Postanawia zawiązać kontrakt z nowym duchem. Po wypowiedzeniu odpowiedniej inkantacji przywołuje gigantycznego tygrysa w zbroi o imieniu Noir. Nagle zaczyna się jej kręcić w głowie, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie miała problemów z poziomem magicznej mocy po jednym przywołaniu. Nagle Natsu zaczyna interesować się pochodzeniem klucza i dochodzi do bójki między nim, a Grayem. Rozwścieczona ich zachowaniem, opuszcza pokój, zabierając Happiego ze sobą. Magia i Zdolności Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów '(ang. ''Celestial Magic jap. 星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy ma możliwość przyzywania Gwiezdnych Duchów, za pomocą specjalnych Kluczy, otwierających Bramy odpowiedniego Pałacu. Klucze można podzielić (w zależności od rzadkości i mocy) na dwa rodzaje: Złote, tzw. Klucze Zodiakalne; Srebrne, które można kupić w każdym sklepie oraz Białe (Niebiańskie). Po użyciu tych ostatnich, Lucy jest osłabiona i bardziej drażliwa. '''Złote Klucze *'Wodnik' (ang. Aquarius), otwiera Bramę Nosicielki Wody. *'Byk '(ang. Taurus), otwiera Bramę Złotego Byka. *'Rak' (ang. Cancer), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Kraba. *'Panna' (ang. Virgo), otwiera Bramę Dziewicy. *'Strzelec' (ang. Sagittarius), otwiera Bramę Łucznika. *'Lew' (ang. Leo), otwiera Bramę Lwa. *'Baran' (ang. Aries), otwiera Bramę Białego Jagnięcia. *'Bliźnięta' (ang. Gemini), otwiera Bramę Bliźniąt, Gemi i Mini. *'Skorpion' (ang. Scorpio), otwiera Bramę Skorpiona. *[http://pl.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Capricorn Koziorożec] (ang.Capricorn), otwiera Bramę Koziorożca. Srebrne Klucze *'Zegar' (ang. Horologium), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Zegara. *'Krzyż' (ang. Crux), otwiera Bramę Południowego Krzyża *'Mały Pies' (ang. Nicola), otwiera Bramę Małego Psa, Plue *'Lira' (ang.'' Lyra''), otwiera Bramę Liry. *'Pyxis', otwiera bramę do gwiazdozbioru kompasu. Białe Klucze *'Noir', otwiera bramę Wielkiego Psa. Wymuszone Zamknięcie Bramy (ang. Force Gate Closure): Lucy może zamknąć bramę, nawet wbrew woli ducha. Użyte podczas walki z Sherry, kiedy to odesłała Byka do Świata Duchów, choć ten był kontrolowany magią lalek. Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Użyty razem z Juvią. Ich magia połączyła się, powodujący olbrzymie zniszczenia (Juvia = woda, Lucy = Wodnik). Lucy użyła tego ataku także z Wendy w Sadze Próby (Wendy=wiatr, Lucy= Skorpion). Uranometria: Podczas sagi Oracion Seis, Hibiki, użył swojej Magii Archiwum, by przenieść to zaklęcie do głowy Lucy. Za pomocą specjalnej inkantacji, przyzywa ona 88 ciał niebieskich, powodujących olbrzymie zniszczenia. Kopniak Lucy: To nic innego, jak tylko zwykły kop z wyskoku. Broń/Przedmioty Bat: Lucy wyznaje zasadę, że jej Duchy nie są tarczą, więc walczy razem z nimi używając bicza z crackerem w kształcie serca. Fleuve d'étoiles (fr. Rzeka Gwiazd): Virgo dała go Lucy, gdy jej moc była na wyczerpaniu. Pochodzi on z ze Świata Niebiańskich Duchów, a precyzując z konstelacji Eridanusa, Rzeki. Po walce z Byro Lucy zatrzymała go dla siebie. Okulary Do Czytania, Siła Wichrów: Lucy, jako maniaczka czytania posiada specjalne okulary, które umożliwiają jej czytanie nawet kilkanaście razy szybciej niż normalnie. W zależności od jakości okularów użytkownik może czytać od 2 do 32 razy szybciej. Magia "Kolorów": Nie używana w mandze ani anime, wymieniona na samym początku fabuły (podczas wizyty w sklepie magicznym w Hargeonie). Pozwala na zmianę kolorów ubrań. Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie, miała przywoływać duchy za pomocą kart, ponieważ było to już wykorzystane w "Card Captor Sakura", Mashima zrezygnował z tego projektu na rzecz kluczy. *Główne gagi serii są skupione na Lucy **Jej powroty do domu **Ostrzeżenia miejscowych rybaków by nie chodziła po brzegu chodnika, bo wpadnie do kanału **Utrata ubrań niemalże w każdej z serii **Niekończący się brak pieniędzy na czynsz, przez co Drużyna Natsu często musi brać dziwne zlecenia, jak praca w kawiarni czy występ w teatrze *Jest aktualną vice Miss Fairy Tail, przegrała tylko z Erzą *Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz spotkała Natsu 3 a dołączyła do Fairy Tail 4 lipca *Według Byro, magia Lucy ma te same podstawy co Anima, stworzona przez Fausta. *Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci serii. *Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak jej odpowiednik z Edolas jest sympatią Natsu. *Jej matka umarła w ten sam rok, co zniknęły smoki (Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine). *Uranometria Lucy jest taka sama, jak Niebiańska magia Jellala Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail